Hevi Kabisa, It’s Jaquin Boy!
'Hevi Kabisa, It’s Jaquin Boy! '''is the 54th episode of Season 28. Summary Kion and the Lion Guard learn about Connor’s Key of Magic that allows him to transform into Jaquin Boy, but when Janja tells Scar about the key, he orders the hyenas and jackals to steal it. Now Catboy and the Lion Guard must get it back before it falls into the volcano! Plot The episode begins with Connor helping the Lion Guard save some animals from a mudslide. This was getting too difficult, so to even this up a bit more, Connor pulls out his Key of Magic and transforms into Jaquin Boy, who used his jaquin wing wind to blow away the mud heading straight for some hyraxes, then used his super jaquin muscles to pull some antelopes out of the muck. The Lion Guard was very impressed, but they weren't they only ones impressed when Janja, Reirei, and their teams watched the human with jaquin powers save the animals. They needed to tell Scar about this as they left before anyone saw them. At the Outlands' volcano, Janja explains to Scar about Connor transforming into a flying cat person with wings with a blue object humans call a key and that he calls himself Jaquin Boy. After hearing all this, Scar orders the hyenas and the jackals to distract Connor and steal his key. The hyenas and the jackals accepted to do the job as they went out to find the human boy with his magic key. Meanwhile, after the mudslide was over, the animals were safe and Bunga was stoked by how Connor used his Key of Magic to change himself into a flying version of Catboy, then Ono asks him (Connor) how he was able to do that and when he got the Key of Magic. Chuckling, Connor answered one question at a time by explaining to Bunga that he transforms into Jaquin Boy by just holding up his key again, concentrated on it’s magic, and instantly changed into Jaquin Boy again then spreads out his jaquin wings to fly up and do crazy loop da loops. Then, as he lands, Jaquin Boy turns back to Connor and explains to Ono about the time he, Lucky, and their friend, the Pixie, had to travel to every kingdom of the Disney Princesses to save them from the evil magic of Zara and also collect all the pieces of the Key of Magic to open the Door of Magic, only to have it transform himself into a jaquin-like hero and gain new powers. After Connor was done with his story, the Lion Guard was fascinated and Kion says that’s very impressive as Connor thanks him just as Bunga asked him what a jaquin is. Chuckling again, Connor was about to explain what a jaquin is when suddenly, the hyenas and the jackals appeared again, and the Lion Guard prepares to battle them again. But it looks like the hyenas and the jackals are only after Connor, so the Lion Guard fought the bad guys and protected their human friend all together. Connor whacks the hyenas and the jackals and zoomed passed them as he hits Goigoi on the snout with his stick, but just as he was about to defeat him, Goigoi headbutts Connor on the stomach and the Key of Magic flew out of his pocket and onto the ground. Dogo rushes and grabs the Key of Magic with his teeth before Connor could get to it, only to have landed on his chest as Bunga helped him up. After the hyenas and the jackals left, the Lion Guard joined Bunga and Connor who watched the bad guys run away with the Key of Magic. Why would they need it anyways? Thinking, Connor declares that it might have something to do with stopping him from becoming Jaquin Boy, and without his magic key, he won't be able to transform into his jaquin form again. They needed to get that key back, and fast, as the Lion Guard and Connor went to follow the hyenas and the jackals into the Outlands. When the hyenas and the jackals were in the Outlands, they laughed as Dogo spits the Key of Magic and asks his mom if he did a good job getting it from the human as Reirei replied to her son that he did and that she couldn't be more prouder then she swipes the magic key out of his paw to examine it just so she can figure out what they should do with it. Finally, with a sneer, Janja decided that they can take the key and throw it into the volcano for Scar, as his clan and even Reirei and her jackal family agreed on. Meanwhile, Connor and the Lion Guard have entered the Outlands, searching for Janja, Reirei, and their clans, and the Key of Magic. Luckily, Kion and Fuli got their scent and lead their friends to where the bad guys might be. While Kion and Fuli were leading, Connor was wondering why the hyenas and the jackals would want to steal his Key of Magic as Bunga tells him to not worry and that the Lion Guard will get it back, just as they heard a familiar voice and looked up to see their hyena friend, Jasiri. When she asked what they were doing in the Outlands, Connor explains everything to her about Janja and his clan and the jackals stealing his Key of Magic, much to Jasiri’s confusion as she asks what a key was and what was so special about it, as Connor explains that a key is something that humans use to open doors or locks, and Bunga tells Jasiri that Connor’s key is so special because it turns him into Jaquin Boy. Fascinated, Jasiri was about to ask what a jaquin is but decided to hold that question for now as she asks the Lion Guard and Connor if she can come and help them get the Key of Magic back, because after all, they might need extra paws to fight off Janja and his clan. Agreeing, the Lion Guard and Connor accept Jasiri’s help, and off they resumed, finding the Outlanders and getting the Key of Magic back from them. Villain Motives * Janja, Reirei, and their groups: Were sent by Scar to steal Connor’s Key of Magic Trivia * The Lion Guard learns about Connor’s Key of Magic for the first time. * The Rosario + Vampire OST music, ''Last Battle, is played in the fight scene of Connor, Jasiri, and the Lion Guard fighting Janja, Reirei, their clans, and Ushari. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Reirei Category:Episodes focusing on Scar Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Ushari Category:Episodes focusing on Jasiri Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music